


Rainbow

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Again, F/F, Hi it's me the garbage writer, Kissing, Short One Shot, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9512306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: On the rare occasion that Aranea gets into an argument with her favorite daemon hunting companion, a resolution is quickly found one way or another. This time, it's more than the dispute that gets resolved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's a focus on the meaning of "Iris" - namely the Greek goddess, the personification of the rainbow and thus the link between heaven and earth (thanks Google)

She wasn't drunk. Not high. Not under the influence of any sort of substance. But everything felt a tad hazy. Aranea’s experienced and collected aura was fading, unveiling a part of her she didn't show often. Maybe it had been a long time coming. She'd mentored the woman that now held her hands, fought alongside her, comforted her, laughed with her, fallen in love and used every ounce of willpower she possessed to keep a safe distance. And now she was at the complete mercy of Iris Amicitia.

The younger daemon hunter’s name suited her well. Her kiss was a rainbow, an utterly captivating wonder, a taste of the heavens above this Starscourge-plagued world. Aranea’s heart fluttered with each and every color as labored hands gently caressed her back through her tank top. The oranges and yellows of joy radiated throughout her being, only matched by the greens and blues of relief and confidence. Only after sapping every particle of oxygen from Aranea’s lungs and every thought from her mind did Iris break the kiss.

Whatever argument they'd been having about the future and finding happiness was quickly becoming a distant memory, like Iris’ days as a novice. The two women had long since been equals. Aranea knew that, yet she'd kept her feelings locked away for whose sake? She couldn't say. It sure didn't matter now, after outing herself, perhaps by accident or perhaps because she’d grown tired of silencing herself. In any case, she had no regrets. Just a pounding heart.

“I've never seen you so red before.” Iris gave a smile and released Aranea’s hands. Her eyes seemed an especially beautiful brown at that particular moment. Maybe it was the new light bulbs - “Lestallum’s finest,” they were called. Maybe it was the fact that Iris was smiling because she felt real joy and not just to keep everyone's spirits up. Or, maybe it was Aranea realizing that those twinkling eyes reminiscent of the stars she so missed were shining just for her.

“...H-How long are we alone?” Aranea asked. Iris glanced at the clock on the wall of the small apartment’s kitchen. She lifted a hand to Aranea’s cheek, lightly touching it with her palm - just enough to feel the burning heat. “Long enough.” “What do you think your brother will say?” Iris thought it over for only a moment and smirked. “Dunno.” She brought her lips to Aranea’s again, her kiss soft and beautiful like flower petals, bursting with color.


End file.
